


Someone Who Gets Them

by mlmbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Developing Friendships, Gay Character, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 02:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19601212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmbyers/pseuds/mlmbyers
Summary: "you know," steve says, "not everyone in this damn town is in love.""what do you mean?" will is confused, sure, but nonetheless intrigued by the random comment."ivmean, not everybody can be in love. especially not in this hell-hole. hawkins is a nightmare.""i don't think i'm following.""robin, she's gay."





	Someone Who Gets Them

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here so i decided it needed to be my favorite characters becoming best friends and finding comfort in each other. sorry about the possible bad spacing and the improper capitalization!!

"you know," steve says, "not everyone in this damn town is in love." steve and will are sitting at a table outside of the movie store steve works at during steve's lunch break. the party used to be sitting with them too but they took a momentary break to head god knows where.

"what do you mean?" will is confused, sure, but nonetheless intrigued by the random comment.

"i mean, not everybody can be in love. especially not in this hell-hole. hawkins is a nightmare." they both laugh, it's been a bit since the whole billy thing. they decided they can laugh about it now. but the only time will allows himself to even so much as /think/ about it is when he's visiting town. otherwise it's locked in a box, far back in his mind.

"i don't think i'm following." will's still confused which leads steve to just cut the bullshit.

"robin, she's gay." and steve wonders if maybe he's read every sign wrong because there's confusion painted on the younger's face. but then steve sees a flicker. a flicker of something, maybe understanding? or maybe it's just reassurance.

will tumbles over his words until he ends up settling on "why are you telling me this?" and to be honest, steve barely knows. he doesn't know his plan after the initial 'she's gay'.

"no reason." and steve's lucky that the party comes riding back into view on bikes before will can question any further.

will decides later that night, that he wants to talk to robin. so when he wakes up the next morning in the wheeler's basement, he decides to leave a brief note and go to the movie rental store again. this time to see robin.

and there she is! standing at the front desk with what will could only describe as 'the most bored and expressionless face, ever.' but as he walks up to the counter and greets her, the expression changes. he can't help but notice that it seems like she's expecting this.

"hey byers." she greets. it's a little strange seeing as there are four different byers. jonathan, mom, will and el now. technically el is a hopper-byers. it's confusing and they're still working out the kinks.

"uh, hey robin."

"do you, want to talk? steve told me." she says in an almost uncharacteristically, mother voice. and all will does is nod as she leads him around the counter and into the break room.

they sit down on the couch, (which is probably the hardest couch will has ever sat on) and talk. will's the first.

"is it true?"

"is what true?" she pokes.

"that you like girls?" will almost whispers. robin nods. and from there on it's like a wall of caution crumbles down. and suddenly they're trading stories about the people they've had crushes on. will mentions mike, and the brief crush on lucas and the questioning feelings about dustin. he's glad he's gotten past those. _what?_ it's hard not to wonder if you've ever liked your best friends. especially when you didn't know you were gay for the vast majority of your life.

robin talks about the girls she wishes she could kiss. tammy thompson, jessica range and that cute girl in her english class with a button nose and wildly curly hair. and will sits and nods because he _finally_ found someone who gets it. finally.

this leads to an unusual dynamic that leaves the entire party questioning "where the hell did this come from?" but nobody says it aloud. they notice how much more free the two feel. and it's nice. 

and the friendship doesn't feel like a mother helping her little kid. it's a two way street. they bond over the feelings and the secrets. they have their own private movie nights. they talk about the cute actors and actresses sometimes. but now their friendship is more relaxed. they trust each other with a lot.

so when will gets a crush on this cute boy that goes to his school (which is just about four towns over from hawkins) he radioes for robin. and although the party is sitting by the large tower still set up on the top of the hill, they tune the station so robin can hear it and leave, respecting the privacy.

robin tells him about the guy who tried to hit on her at work and how she had to try so hard not to laugh from the second hand embarrassment. 

they laugh about it and eventually their laughs turn into giggles which turn into just smiles. they're happy they finally, after all these years of living in close-minded, small towns, they have someone who gets it. who gets them.


End file.
